Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 May 2016
12:00 different* 12:00 woops damn 12:01 OD boosters are crazy... 12:02 Zephyr is the first one I really used, and I can see they can be neat. 12:03 do u have tridong 12:03 Freind. 12:03 or juno-seto friend? or juno-seto leader? 12:04 No... 12:04 :{ 12:05 I should SP my Lance and Selena.. 12:09 Hey guys 12:10 Sup Haile and Lin. 12:11 Hy Soul 12:11 hey divine 12:11 looks like i gotta figure this out on my own 12:11 divine Im stuck on estria bq 12:11 Hello c: 12:11 hi lin 12:11 Estria? 12:11 you came pretty far 12:12 yes demon dragon lord barion 12:12 Ah that 12:12 yeah im sorry to stir those memories 12:12 I hated hhim for life 12:12 Those horrible memories 12:12 that was a lot of rage during its reveal 12:12 I was raging too 12:13 yes i remember 12:13 in fact my trying to calm you got us shipped together 12:13 * Soulging facepalms 12:13 Yeah 12:13 now I have 2 chat ships 12:13 Easiest way to deal with him is destroy him in under 3 turns 12:14 Otherwise he starts getting tanky 12:14 Such a pain to do with just 4 7* 12:14 My team cannot seam to do that I am using OE magress, selena, 7* elimo, allanon, and bestie 12:14 Didnt you have a Avani 12:15 yes 12:15 I used Chrome UBB for it 12:15 don't have chrome 12:15 Avani is better 12:15 Besides your team is defensive 12:15 I was going to switch her and allanon but forgot two allanon screwed me over 12:15 you need to kill fast 12:15 I can trade elimo for lafiel 12:16 Ok 12:16 that way I have miti and attack 12:16 But dont you have Magress 12:16 yes 12:16 i have not enhanced him much yet 12:16 Oh ok 12:16 also his miti is best during guard 12:17 I dont know if your going to guard at all during the fight 12:17 so team will be OE magress, selena 7* avani, bestie, lafiel 12:18 Dont you have any damage dealing units 12:18 I remeber you had a Gildorf 12:18 yes and nyami 12:18 Nyami is greeat 12:18 avani, nyami, selena, lafiel and bestie? 12:18 or should I put elza in? 12:19 No Elza 12:19 ok 12:19 Karl is a guarntee friend here right? 12:19 yes 12:20 nyami has nyami's bells and harp of aurelia 12:20 ok 12:20 Go with Nyami/Karl then 12:20 lafiel has heresy orb and eremon's aegis 12:20 avani have chainblades and impiety orb 12:20 selena has cosmic dust and lexida 12:21 guildorf needs spheres 12:21 guildorf with batootha? 12:21 No 12:21 Thats for Eze 12:21 how about ishron 12:22 my eze is 5* currently 12:22 Your not putting that on your Grah? 12:22 hes 6* 12:22 i need to do their ex trial 12:22 Well..... 12:22 ok 12:22 im trying to add attack based spheres 12:23 so 12:23 and how about royal bud 12:23 +400% bb/sb/ubb buff on avant? 12:24 600+ on ubb 12:24 I havent seen Avant omni info 12:24 Do you have that 12:24 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/4jmlbv/jpbf_avantkrantz_dream_evolution/ 12:25 now you can just use sbb on krantz 12:25 Ok whats with Avant 12:26 there is almost no diffrence to UBB 12:26 his number is just bigger 12:26 and the SP skill 50% BB/SBB/UBB mod 12:27 When HP is above 50 12:27 That wont be any help in hard hitting bosses 12:28 I like the SP skill where he can reach up to 60% HP 12:28 It helps in FG 12:28 nuke avant looks good 12:28 He is the very first unit to reach 60% 12:28 take teh +10% hp 12:28 both bb buffs 12:28 Yes I would 12:28 what u mean by 60% hp 12:28 the atk and crit damage 12:28 explain to meeeee 12:28 60% on LS 12:28 But 12:28 The 2nd BB mod looks really good 12:28 Starters can have 60% 12:28 so yea 12:28 oh wtf 12:28 60% hp boost? 12:28 But this is universal 12:28 still helooks like the best offensive lead 12:28 that's crazy 12:29 YES ATTACK SQUAD FOR THE WIN 12:29 thank divine 12:29 beaten by thunder eze team abit 12:29 No problem 12:29 tldr 12:29 Most people do 12:29 avant is back 12:29 Eze + Avant 12:29 i reckon some leader skills on units are outdated 12:29 Most of Avants SP is good 12:29 So it doesn't really matter 12:29 Higher FG scores 12:29 he got a good sp choice 12:29 like the ones that require 5 different units for a crappy little boost to parameters 12:29 +40% HP/ATK/+30% Crit, 40% Chance Sparks Crit Buff (50% Damage), 25% Spark Damage Debuff (25% Chance) 12:30 Krantz LS i expected 12:30 divine you were right a straight up attack squad is the way to go 12:30 here avant es sphere 12:30 Ay 12:30 That's like Oracle Bangles 12:30 50% HP, null EWD, status null, 2 bc on hit 12:30 and krantz 12:30 krantz get add cure status sp option on his sbb 12:31 just for 10 sp huehue 12:31 is there a maximum amount of keys u can have 12:31 50 12:31 oki thx 12:31 So Alim 12:32 so take +1turn miiti,cure status and rec to def? 12:32 you want to make Krantz easy for Autobattle by using 20 SP 12:32 what a waste 12:32 time to evolve karl 12:32 OJ 12:32 I need help 12:32 ? 12:32 I finished the tutorial, what do I press. http://imgur.com/fwdHjDW 12:32 Wait does Krantz have 2 turn mitigation? 12:33 I think the left button was skip tutorial 12:33 But I'm not sure 12:34 yeah 12:34 for 50 sp 12:34 sp? 12:34 nvm 12:34 BB+: 1 turn Reduce Damage & SBB+: 1 turn Reduce Damage 12:34 Huh 12:34 click left one 12:34 Crap I clicked right 12:34 oh well 12:34 i'm going to prob get trash roll this time 12:35 .... 12:35 So darn close. 12:35 3rd fei. 12:35 Like...25% health T_T 12:35 12:35 BB+: 1 turn Reduce Damage & SBB+: 1 turn Reduce Damage 12:35 So this means?... 12:35 Same 4* as last time... 12:35 * Nyanlime restarts game 12:35 2 turn miti 12:36 pretty good 12:36 Im happy 12:36 Bye Magress 12:36 I DONT NEED YOU 12:36 since his sbb cost 51 dc 12:36 bc 12:36 two turn miti is neat 12:37 Magress was very good JUST for that 12:37 Is there much of a reason to run Magress at this point 12:37 There's going to be so many デスよs at level 2, lol 12:37 me don't speak jap 12:38 god DAMN 12:38 ugh. 12:38 Reported. 12:38 ;) 12:38 ever had the lingering cringe. That if you like think of it you just fall over just because its that bad. 12:39 well krantz is a miti that have 12:39 2 turn miti, status clear, immune to status and heal 12:40 Wel now Krantz will be almost a must be in a sqaud for mitigator 12:40 why is breaking barriers so hard during the last battle 12:40 Because it was meant to be hard? 12:41 Nyanplz 12:41 I looked it up on Translate. 12:41 ohhh i summoned got silas first try 12:41 7* 12:41 Great 12:41 I pulled 3 times for him 12:42 best 3 pulls of life 12:42 What did you get? 12:42 Silias Kulyuk and Averse 12:42 All my first 12:43 I want averse 12:43 darvanshel is better 12:43 lafiel is pretty good 12:43 I have Averse and Laberd but I find Laberd better 12:43 yeah laberd is better 12:43 I use lafiel and elimo 12:43 I also have krantz and gaiza 12:44 Krantz will be your main mitigatior soon 12:44 !mods 12:44 lin? 12:44 Hm? 12:44 i think discussion 12:44 url is wrong.. 12:44 ...? 12:44 Translate ain't going to give you the write translation 12:44 kek 12:44 Lemme check 12:45 in the community helper tab 12:45 community portal* 12:45 divine why is that 12:45 Ah cuz it was the wrong link 12:45 I have him 5* 12:45 dope 12:45 are you saying he should be raised 12:45 i don't know how the hell i have 5 straight wins in the colosseum XD 12:45 He is the 2nd mitigator now with 2 turn mitgation in Omni 12:46 ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 12:46 And he has a lot more useful buffs 12:46 interesting 12:46 than magres 12:46 ok 12:46 Avant Omni = New FG lead (Y) 12:46 well even his 7* is very useful 12:46 10 atk crystals, a water god, and 500 merit points 12:46 Krantz and Avant were worth the wait 12:47 oh good frigging lord i'm against a dude in colosseum who's level 302 12:47 i'm 161 XD 12:47 Level means nothing 12:47 ^ 12:47 Unless 999. 12:47 well either way i'm screwed, he's got two angel idol guys 12:47 * Deserthackabilly runs 12:47 I only have Selena for AI 12:47 i'm gonna get bent over in this one regardless XD 12:48 and Im still doing fine 12:48 ...GOD DAMMIT SELENA 12:48 i'm gonna lose first round because of herpaderp AI 12:48 Fixed beho (Y) 12:48 the other Selena's AI buff was used up, and his Eze was almost dead 12:49 if my Selena had used her BB i would have won 12:49 but NO 12:49 ...really Selena 12:49 you're off the frigging team 12:50 two battles in a row she derped 12:50 and caused me to lose 12:50 .....lol 12:50 That's my Selena 12:50 gah i can't get rid of her though 12:50 she's my only angel idol unit 12:51 and i don't have any one punch units until omni mifune 12:51 (who breaks Colosseum entirely almost XD) 12:52 yeah the moment i saw that Seismic Fury Lugina lead i knew i was screwed 12:52 for some reason 12:53 I feel no reason to do colessium because of the angel idol puffs 12:53 buffs 12:53 i won five times in a row until my Selena decided to go full dumb**** on me 12:53 free AI called Selena 12:53 yay 12:54 ... 12:54 * Dark Ice Lexida fluffs feathers 12:54 u wot 12:54 i've been winning the first match and losing the second and still winning 12:54 The Ravennas and the Ophilias 12:54 because i guess i hit them so hard my damage points outweigh theres by far 12:54 I hate them 12:54 *theirs 12:54 Zeal 12:55 I use selena, quartz, and snake dude 12:55 im brain farting and cant remeber his name 12:55 isterio 12:55 WHY DID YOUR AI PRC REVENNA 12:55 because reasons 12:55 krantz hp is BEAST 12:56 neto its life remaining if you have more units remaining when you win your garanteed a win if there is a third round 12:56 im serious. hes with some casual spheres and not even fully leveled and 18k hp 12:57 laberd 12:58 only 18 12:58 hmm...why am i even doing colosseum, the rewards are...ok 12:58 wowo 12:58 so bad 12:58 i want challenge arena back! 12:58 no 12:58 in CA you have gems and summon tickets as rewards XD 01:00 I bet they haven't even bothered trying to balance it yet. 01:00 "We'll do it later" 01:00 i could do it a lot easier now with my new units 01:00 i might take Magress off my Colosseum team 01:01 he's not really doing anything useful 01:02 awe crap well i just guaranteed a loss haha 01:02 took magress out...forgot to fix squad XD 01:03 not a single enemy squad thus far that didn't have Selena in it XD 01:03 Question. 01:04 Would a single Angel Idol cut it for unlimited cost Colo> 01:04 obviously it does 01:04 due to the sheer fact i have not seen one frigging team that didn't have Selena, Ultor 01:04 or...there was one other i saw i think 01:05 Okay. time to make a Colo squad :D 01:05 Phoniex 01:05 **Gets Rekt 01:05 so basically if you want to be a try hard ***hole in Colo use multiple angel idol units 01:05 XD 01:05 Angel Idol or BB Revenge 01:06 bb revenge? 01:06 Like Ophelia, or setting up squads to win the second round with DEF and BB fill n ATK 01:07 oh my god...a team that doesn't have Selena, IT'S A FRIGGING MIRACLE 01:07 I hate going again Juno leads and Lance leads, usually I lose to them in the first round 01:07 *puts a Selena in my squad* 01:07 Selena is just too OP 01:07 Sorry Neo. 01:07 It must be done. 01:07 Ive been in many matches where is just two Selenas battling it out 01:07 ... 01:08 oh my god that is cheating, screw this game 01:08 ? 01:08 this dudes Eze survived with SEVENTY ONE HP 01:08 Nah. You just suck. 01:08 * Deserthackabilly runs 01:08 i survived tactical nuke from xiejing with 2 hp 01:08 haha beat X3 then you can talk 01:08 desert lol 01:08 Shh 01:08 I got close. 01:08 >close 01:08 i already beat it ;) 01:09 long time ago now lol 01:09 i beat everything (practically) when i quit, so 01:09 (but no cookie ToT) 01:09 i can't believe i lost because that guy survived with 71 HP 01:09 that is so unfair 01:09 I have 99 tickets in Colo.. 2016 05 17